In the case of a socket contact it is well known, e.g., from Germany Patent Application No. P35 31 845.7-34, to insert a laminated cage so as to be fixed axially in order to improve the contact in a sleeve body of the socket contact. The ends of the strip-shaped lamellas of the laminated cage are attached to annular strips and the lamellas are over their length the direction of the center longitudinal axis of the laminated cage. When a contact pin is inserted into the laminated cage, the laminated age allows only relatively late contacts and is not suited for preventing the contact pin from tilting and wobbling.